


You Make Me Sick

by lovelyethereal



Series: Philkas Fics From Wattpad [5]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Fic, lukas takes care of him, philip is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyethereal/pseuds/lovelyethereal
Summary: philip stays home from school. Lukas ditches to investigate.





	You Make Me Sick

It hit Philip like a blow to the back of the head. The nausea, fatigue, the massive migraines, a sore throat. Oh, and the fainting spells, that was the cherry on top of a fan-freaking-tastic week. He didn't bother to tell Lukas he was staying home that day and although he knew it wasn't fair to him, Philip didn't bother to text him those three little, insignificant words; _staying home today._

Not to mention, he didn't really think Lukas would care. Philip was many things, but he wasn't a fool. He didn't expect anyone to actually care about his well-being. Helen left early that morning to further investigate a car accident that occurred only a week earlier.

"I've gotta run into the city for a few things, won't be back til' late. D'you think you'll be alright til' Helen or I get back?" Philip gave a weak nod, turning onto his side so he could accurately see Gabe standing in the doorway, car keys in his hand hanging on his index finger.

"I'll be fine." He uttered out, a small forced smile making it's way onto his face. Gabe nodded and stepped back with a slight wave that meant his farewell. It only took two seconds for Philip's eyes to flutter shut.

He hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep until he was rudely awoke to the sound of knocking on the door downstairs. "Go away." He murmured into the pillow and taking a second pillow and covering his head. The knocking continued on the verge of driving Philip insane. Huffing, he climbed out of bed, blanket wrapped tight around his shoulders, and slumped into the hallway and down the creaky wooden stairs. Much to his disbelief, there, on the front porch, stood his supposed " _boyfriend_ ".

"What the hell, Philip?" Philip smirk, a look of pure sarcasm taking over his features.

"What do you mean?"

"Why aren't you at school today?" Lukas asked, clearly not thinking about his question before opening his mouth. _That goddamn perfect mouth._ This caused Philip's smirk to shift to a grin, dopey and sideways from the exhaustion. "What?"

"Lukas, you're not at school either." Lukas realized this and shrugged his shoulders, lanky arms coming up to cross over his chest.

"Shuddup. I was worried about you, okay? Why aren't you at school?"

"I'm currently dying." Lukas stepped over the threshold and followed Philip into the kitchen where he grabbed a glass from the cupboard, filling it with water from the tap. He then turned and handed it to Philip who half smiled.

"What's wrong?" Lukas asks, pulling out a chair and sitting down across from Philip. He looked about as enthusiastic as a kenneled dog at the pound.

"'M tired." Cue his long-awaited yawn. "I'm gonna go upstairs, okay? You can let yourself out." Confusion took over Lukas's face as Philip pushes his chair back

"Why would I do that?"

"I'm gross." Philip said, groaning to the best of his ability as he climbs the stairs, making his way back to his room where he dropped onto his bed, taking shelter from the cold air coming in from the open window. Lukas followed after him and saw his miserable boyfriend curled up on the bed, pouting at the sight. "Stop staring at me."

"You're so cute, though." Lukas defended, kneeling in front of Philip and brushing the hair from his eyes.

"You make me sick." Philip mutters into the comforter wrapped around his body, burying his face further into the warmth.

"Yeah, well. While I might be nauseating, you are still cute and I love you." Lukas grins, leaning forward a pressing his lips to Philip's hairline. Philip hummed in appreciation.

"I love you too." He smiled, the warmth gently lulling him to sleep. "Come cuddle me." Lukas made sure not to decline that invitation.


End file.
